Bloodlust
by Just Gabz
Summary: Ianto is bitten by an alien and is slowly effected by it. Can the team save him before it's too late?
1. Field Assignment

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter One – Field Assignment**_

Jack, Ianto and Gwen walked carefully in the darkness of the night, the shadows almost jumping out at them. The cold air chilled them to the bones and the only way they could see through the darkness was with the small flashlights they carried.

"Do you know what it is we're actually looking for yet?" Gwen asked irritably.

"Still waiting for Tosh to tell me that." Jack mumbled into the comm so that the Japanese woman could hear him.

"_I don't know what it is Jack. I've never seen anything like it. All I can do is warn you if it's coming."_

Gwen sighed, "Thanks Tosh."

"_Jack, look I don't –"_

"Ssh Tosh, radio silence, please?"

Silence roamed between them and the cold air hit them, making them shudder.

"Why do aliens always choose the worst times to come out?" Ianto groaned as he moved forward.

"You're just upset because this call interrupted my very thorough –"

"Stop!" Gwen interrupted the captain, "I really don't want to know."

Jack grinned cheekily as he continued moving forward next to Ianto. They looked around the area for any signs of the alien. Jack smirked as he realized that they were in the same forest he had met the Welshman in, when he helped him with that weevil. He sighed happily, relishing in the memories of Ianto in tight jeans.

"Jack." Ianto mumbled.

Jack moved towards him, looking over his shoulder as Ianto gestured to the tree, shining his light on it. Blood stained the bark and Jack grimaced as he saw it. That meant there'd have to be a clean up, they'd have to make up a cover story for a victim. Jack really hated having to make cover stories.

"Tosh, do you have any idea where this thing is?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"_I lost it. You're going blind until I find it again. I'm sorry Jack, I wish I could help you."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack hissed angrily.

"_I tried to tell you but you wanted radio silence."_

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Ianto whispered, trying to understand the situation.

Jack murmured, "Stay perfectly still."

The whole area went quiet as they waited for their next move.

"_Ianto, it's behind you!"_ Tosh yelled through the comms as she saw the creature reappear on the CCTV.

Ianto turned around just as the creature pounced. Ianto yelled out in shock and terror as he fell to the ground, trying to hold the creature back.

"Ianto!" Jack ran towards the sound of the Welshman's screams.

Jack threw his light over the creature. His eyes widened as he saw the creature trying to bite Ianto and the younger man losing the fight to stop it. Jack pulled out his webley and shot the creature, getting its attention. The creature looked over at Jack, preparing to jump at him before the older man shot it again and again, until it finally fell to the ground, lifeless. Jack ran over to Ianto, still screaming in pain on the floor.

"Ianto! Talk to me, what's wrong!?" He asked, panic stricken.

"Shit! It burns Jack, my arm is on fire!" He yelled out in agony.

"Owen, we need you down here _now!_" Gwen yelled into the comms.

"_What happened?" _Owen asked.

"Just get down here, I think Ianto's hurt."

Jack looked over the younger man and saw the blood flowing from his arm.

"Ianto, look at me, you're alright okay, it's a flesh wound, Owen can fix this. You're going to be fine." Jack said sternly.

"It's burning! Why is it burning Jack?" Ianto whimpered.

"I don't know Ianto, just look at me. I'm right here alright?" Jack tried to sound reassuring, no matter how scared he was feeling.

"God it hurts _so _much." Ianto's voice got quieter and Jack panicked, grabbing the Welshman's shoulders. Ianto yelled out in pain at the sudden touch.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't know. Just stay awake Yan, Owen will be here soon." Jack smiled up at him, "Owen, hurry up!"

"_I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

"I'm so tired Jack." Ianto murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"No!" Jack yelled, shaking the younger man lightly, "Stay awake. Talk to me, tell me about your day."

"You know about my day Jack, all you ever do is watch me walk around the hub." Ianto pointed out, making the older man chuckle unenthusiastically because of the situation.

Owen pulled up and ran out of the SUV towards Ianto.

"Damn, this looks rough. Come on Jack, help me take him to the SUV, bring him back to the hub. We'll have to come back for that thing. We don't have time."

Jack pulled Ianto up in his arms. The younger man screamed out in agony as the older man lifted him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yan!"

"Just hurry the fuck up!"

**Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter but hey, it's my 'should I keep writing this?' chapter. Anywho, review to let me know if I should please? I love your reviews. Special thanks to people like Sushi Chi, Enigma-Kar, Toobeauty, Hpets, Galadriel, AdoreThem and several others that I can't remember their names from the top of my head. You guys never fail to review each and every chapter or at least one for each bulk post and it means A LOT to me.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	2. Fever

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Two – Fever**_

Jack carried Ianto into the Autopsy bay, wincing every time the younger man made a pained sound. He carefully lowered Ianto onto the bed.

"Yan, I need to take your suit jacket off. This is going to hurt." Jack warned.

"Just do it!"

Jack breathed in heavily, "1…2…3!"

He took the Jacket off as quickly and carefully as he could, earning a scream of anguish from the Welshman.

"Owen, do something!" Jack jumped out of the way of the medic.

Owen grabbed a damp cloth and threw an apologetic look Ianto's way. He carefully cleaned the blood from the wound.

Ianto hissed in pain as the cloth hit his skin, "I'm going to kill you Owen!"

"Too late." Owen joked as he quickened the pace to clean his arm as fast as he could.

They looked over the blood cleaned skin on his arm and saw the sharp teeth marks. The blood continued to seep from his wounds and Ianto looked up at the others worriedly.

"How does it feel Ianto? I need to know." Owen urged.

"Like fire. What the hell did it do to me?"

"I don't know if heat is a natural symptom for this thing, we've never seen it before." Owen sighed, "I'll put some gauze on it but that's all I can do for now."

Ianto nodded, unconsciously closing his eyes.

"Stay awake Yan." Jack said sternly.

"Go away." Ianto mumbled, not opening his eyes,

"Open your eyes Ianto!" Jack yelled.

Ianto mumbled incoherently before making no movement.

Owen looked him over and groaned, "He blacked out."

"Can you fix this?"

"I don't know, I'll do what I can."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat next to Ianto's still body, praying the younger man would wake up. He watched the slow rise and fall of the younger man's breathing. Waiting was always the hardest part of everything. Waiting for the Doctor, waiting for wounds to heal, waiting to come back from death, it was all hard. He held the Welshman's hand tightly in his own, eyeing the bandage on his arm. He wanted to go with the others, to get the creature and bring it back but he couldn't bring himself to leave Ianto's side. Owen had told him to stay and look after Ianto but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. Ianto whimpered, breaking Jack's train of thought.

Ianto murmured, "Jack?"

"I'm here Yan, I'm right here." Jack smiled reassuringly as the younger man's eyes fluttered open.

"It still hurts."

"Is it still burning?" Jack asked reluctantly.

"…No, it just aches."

"Can you move?"

Ianto sat up, groaning in pain, "God!"

"Stop! If it hurts, don't do it." Jack tightened his grip on the younger man's hand.

"You told me to!"

"No, I asked if you could. Are you okay?"

"No. Help me up." Ianto held out his other hand for the older man.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Jack, all I want to do is move to the sofa. I promise that's all." Ianto spoke as though he was talking to a child.

Jack looked into his eyes worriedly.

Ianto sighed, "I'll be fine. Jack, please help me up, it's not exactly comfortable here."

Jack hesitantly relented, picking the Welshman up and earning a groan of pain. Jack rushed over to the sofa, putting the younger man down gently.

"I'll get you a pillow."

Jack left the room for a moment before coming back to Ianto looking very perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"The others, can't you hear them?"

A flash of confusion hit Jack's face before he rushed to the closest desk. He looked through the live CCTV and found Tosh, Owen and Gwen carrying the dead creature through the tourist office. Jack clicked record and muted the screen.

"Ianto, can you tell me what Owen is saying?" Jack asked curiously.

"He says…'I bet this means we're stuck with starbucks'." Ianto chuckled.

Jack played back the CCTV and turned the volume up.

"_I bet this means we're stuck with starbucks."_ Owen groaned.

Jack stared, wide eyed at the Welshman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you want to tell me how you could hear Owen talking all the way in the tourist office?" Jack asked sternly.

"I don't know." Ianto mumbled.

Jack looked at him carefully, noting the sweat on his brow.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." The Welshman repeated.

Jack touched Ianto's cheek lightly.

"Jeez Yan, you're burning up!"

Ianto stayed quiet, shivering uncontrollably.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I don't know!" Ianto shouted, "Why do you keep asking me!? I won't have all the answers, I'm just the idiot stuck with the bite on his arm!"

Jack stared up at Ianto, not allowing tears to escape his eyes. He wanted to help Ianto, to make all the pain go away. He rushed to the kitchen and came back with a cube of ice.

"Jack carefully said, "Just let me try to help."

Jack touched the ice to Ianto's skin gently. Ianto hissed as the cold hit him.

"Don't! It's freezing!"

"I need to cool you down."

"I feel cool enough."

"Yan, you're running a fever, I need to lower it."

"Please Jack." Ianto begged.

"I'm so sorry Ianto." Jack murmured, "I have to do this, it's for your own good."

"Jack?" Ianto mumbled just loud enough for the older man to hear, "What was that thing?"


	3. Pale

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Three – Pale**_

Everyone, excluding Ianto who had fallen asleep again, was in the meeting room. The tension weighed heavy on everyone and they all wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Can you tell me anything Owen?" Jack was like stone, hardened and bereft of emotion.

"Well I took a blood sample, that'll take about an hour to be ready. Judging by how tired he is, I'd say his body is fighting something." Owen stated grimly.

"Do we have any idea what the creature was?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Gwen mumbled, afraid Jack would snap.

"Well I haven't seen anything like it before."

"I'll look through archives, files, reports. I'll go back as far as I can. We'll figure this one out Jack." Tosh tried to smile reassuringly but everyone knew how worried she was.

She and Ianto had come to be close. Jack had noticed the way they seemed to be looking after each other.

Jack sighed heavily, "Okay guys, lets get busy."

"Do you want me to talk to Ianto?" Gwen smiled.

"No, that's okay. Help Tosh. I want to know what this thing is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked out to the main hub, watching as everyone went their separate ways. Gwen headed towards the archives and Jack shuddered at the thought of when Ianto finds out and he would, he always did. He walked over to the Welshman, running a hand through his hair.

"Owen? He's gone pale!" Jack called, trying to contain his panic.

He looked over the Welshman and saw that he was still breathing. Jack let out a relieved breath when he noticed that. Owen rushed over and looked down at the younger man, wide eyed.

"Well he's not dead." Owen said, checking his pulse, "But he's freezing. Keep an eye on him, just in case."

Jack nodded, unsure of what he could say in the situation. He sat down next to Ianto, feeling more uncomfortable than he had before. Ianto was always so warm but at that moment he felt cold. He smiled as he watched the Welshman's eyes slowly open. _Some things never change._

"Hey." Jack murmured.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Jack carded a hand through the younger man's hair.

"Good actually. Nothing hurts anymore." Ianto smiled.

"But you're freezing."

"I feel fine."

"You look so pale Yan."

"I said, I feel fine." Ianto insisted.

"Just…rest for a little while."

"But Jack…"

The older man interrupted, "Please?"

"Will you just let me get the bandage changed?"

Jack sighed and reluctantly agreed, gesturing for him to go to the Autopsy bay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Ianto stood in the Autopsy bay. They watched as Owen prepared to autopsy the creature.

"Yeah?" Owen asked irritably.

"Ianto needs to change his bandage."

"Oh, yeah. How are you feeling Ianto?" Owen asked as he gestured for Ianto to sit.

Ianto smiled, "Better actually."

"You don't look it mate." Owen said, taking off the bandage.

Jack watched Owen and immediately noticed his eyes widen.

"What is it?"

"Umm…you're wounds…they've sort of healed."

Ianto quickly looked down at his arm and instead of the cuts and bite marks there were before, there were small purple bruises in the shape of teeth marks.

"What the hell?" Ianto breathed as he saw the bruised skin.

"We've got to find out what the hell this thing is." Jack murmured, still staring intently at the younger man's arm.

Ianto covered his arm with his hand self consciously, silently wishing he had his suit jacket. Jack shot him an apologetic look before Owen asked his usual, doctor questions.

"Does it hurt when you touch it like that?"

"No, I don't feel a thing."

"Is it cool, hot?" Owen asked before feeling it himself to find out, "It's cold."

"Really? It feels fine." Ianto murmured.

"Your sense of cold and hot has gone up shit creek." Owen muttered under his breath.

"Anything else that's strange, different Ianto?" Jack asked carefully.

"Other than the fact that I'm as pale as if I was dead, I could hear Owen talking all the way in the tourist office and my arms bruised? No, everything is peachy." Ianto deadpanned.

"You could hear me in the tourist office?" Owen's face seemed to pale almost as much as Ianto's at the prospect.

"Yeah. You know, you should really keep your opinions to yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't really care if you hate Jack and I being together. Get over it before I put you on decaf." Ianto smirked as Owen blushed heavily, unlike he had ever done before.

"I muttered that stuff under my breath Ianto. How could you have heard that?"

"He, uh, he has amazing hearing." Jack grinned, feeling warm again by what Ianto had said.

Jack put his arm around Ianto's back, leaving his hand on the younger man's arm, "You know how gorgeous you are when you're protective?"

Ianto looked up at Jack and grinned, pushing forward and kissing him lightly.

"Oh, bloody hell! If you're going to do that, don't do it here."

**Hey Guys, Just breifly. I changed my name to 'Just Gabz' find it simpler.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	4. Teething

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Four – Teething**_

"Ianto, you know that it _is_ more than welcome for you to put Owen on decaf?" Jack smirked as he closed the door to his office.

"Don't worry, I will."

"I know you say you're fine, but you should rest." Jack said caringly.

"I'm fine Jack, really. I'll probably be back to normal by the end of the day."

"I don't know Yan…"

Ianto gave up on telling Jack, pinning him against the desk and kissing him fiercely.

"Ianto, as much as I _love _you like this…" Jack mumbled before losing control and kissing him back.

Ianto grinned into the kiss as he felt Jack reciprocate. He nibbled lightly on Jack's lower lip, pouting when the older man pulled back.

"Ianto, you're not usually this…forward, strong." Jack said, unable to contain his grin but rubbing at his lower lip.

"Well maybe I should be."

"I like you like this but, you almost made my lip bleed. Since when are you so rough?"

Ianto's eyes widened as he moved close to Jack again, looking over his lip.

"I wasn't being rough, I swear. I was as rough as I normally am." Ianto's fingers ghosted over the bruising lip.

"No, you might need to figure out your strength."

"I'm sorry Jack." Ianto sighed.

"It's alright Yan." Jack smiled.

"No it isn't."

Jack pushed forward, kissing Ianto lightly, reassuringly, slipping his tongue between Ianto's parted lips.

He pulled away suddenly and Ianto looked up at him worriedly, "What did I do?"

"It's your teeth Ianto." Jack's eyes were wide with worry, "Open you're mouth Yan, please? I just want to check."

Ianto hesitated but opened his mouth. Jack ghosted his hand over the Welshman's cheek as he looked carefully at his teeth.

"You're teeth…they're changing." Jack mumbled, looking into the younger man's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"They're sharper. What are the teeth like on that creature?"

"We can check, Owen's got it there, ready for an autopsy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen opened the creature's mouth to show the others its teeth and Jack groaned in frustration as he saw it.

"This thing is changing you into one of them." Jack's voice wavered as he said it, looking into the Welshman's eyes.

Ianto felt part of him breaking as he saw the unshed tears in the older man's eyes, "We'll figure it out Jack."

"It's not fair that you're going through this. I shouldn't have taken you on that assignment!" Jack punched the wall angrily.

"Jack! Listen to me." Ianto grabbed his arms to stop him from going any further, "We. Will. Figure. This. Out."

Owen cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an excuse to say this but, you guys need to stop all kissing."

"Why?" Jack asked, hating the idea of not kissing Ianto, he was hard enough to ignore as it was.

"We don't know how this is transferred. I doubt it's in saliva, otherwise you would've felt the burning by now…"

"How did you know we were kissing?" Ianto blurted out before blushing fiercely.

"I'm not stupid. Anyway, you almost broke skin. I'm worried that when those teeth develop properly, you may cause some trouble if you bite anyone. Jack, I don't know how much longer he'll be Ianto. We need to find the cure for this and fast."

Jack looked over at Ianto fearfully and quickly kissed him, earning a glare from Owen.

"What did I just say Jack!?"

"Last one, I promise." Jack smirked, "How is the blood scan coming along?"

"It's ready."

"Tell the others that we're having a meeting in ten minutes."

Owen nodded, walking into the main hub and leaving Ianto and Jack alone together.

"I'll be honest, I'm _really_ scared now Jack." Ianto whispered.

Jack pressed his forehead to the younger man's, hugging him close.

"You won't have to deal with this alone. I'll be right here okay?"

Ianto looked up, keeping his head on the older man's. He looked deep into the captain's dark blue eyes and smiled, feeling the reassurance he had been longing for.

"God, I wish I could kiss you right now."

Jack chuckled and moved his head to kiss the younger man's cheek.

"Looks like that's all you'll get from me for now." Jack sighed.

**Hmm…something is Suss…I liked this chapter, reading through it. Reviews make me feel HAPPY!! Hehe. **

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	5. Lust

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though Looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Five –Lust**_

"Owen, tell me what you've found." Jack ordered.

The team again met in the meeting room, feeling the tension once again. The room seemed to become tainted with the feeling.

"Ianto's blood had already begun to mutate when I took the sample. I'd say it's at least half way through the cycle. Ianto won't be Ianto for much longer." Owen grimaced, throwing Jack and Ianto apologetic looks, "I can't fix this until I know what the thing that did this to him actually is."

Ianto's eyes widened, "But I was only bitten four or five hours ago. I know a lot's happened since then but still, eight to ten hours is a fast process."

"Well it's probably normal for this creature."

Jack interrupted, hating hearing about how _little _time they had left, "Have we figured out what this thing is?"

Tosh sighed and looked at the floor, never a good sign, "No luck so far Jack and we've gone back quite a ways. We'll keep digging though. It'd help if we knew where to look."

"Try looking under 'V' for virus." Ianto offered.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled.

"Okay guys, get busy, Owen take another blood sample. Maybe you can experiment with it and fix this. I want Ianto back to his usual self."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So…another blood sample then?" Ianto asked, dreading the needle.

He'd had enough of needles for one lifetime, enough of immunizations, blood samples and tests.

"Sorry mate." Owen grabbed out his needle and moved towards the younger man.

He tried to stick the needle into the younger man's skin and the needle snapped.

"Shit." Owen breathed as he got out a scalpel, feeling anxious at the memories of the sleeper agent that it brought.

"What the hell is happening now Owen?" Ianto asked worriedly.

Owen pushed the scalpel into Ianto's skin, applying as much pressure as he could until finally breaking the skin.

"You're skin is bloody strong now. Takes a lot of pressure, this is the only way I can take blood samples now."

Ianto's eyes widened and he winced as the cut began to sting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat in his office, looking through files of his own, trying to find information on the creature. He sighed when he thought of the Welshman in the other room, pale as death and containing his fear well. He stood up, preparing to go to see Owen when he heard a knock at the door. The door opened and he smiled up at the younger man standing in the doorway.

"Owen umm…he had some trouble taking a blood sample. Seems my skin's gotten a bit stronger."

"You okay?" Jack asked, a flash of panic crossing his features.

"I will be."

Ianto moved closer to Jack, closing the door behind him. The younger man put an arm around Jack's waist, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. It isn't fair."

"It's okay Jack, it's not your fault."

Ianto sniffed and Jack felt him stiffen in his arms. He looked up worriedly and saw that Ianto's eyes had darkened with lust.

"No Ianto, you know what Owen said, I'm not even aloud to kiss you." Jack said sternly.

He pulled away from Ianto when he saw that he was staying where he was. Ianto moved closer to Jack and Jack again moved away. Jack continued to move away from Ianto until he was backed into a corner. Ianto grinned at Jack and the older man stared wide eyed at the visibly sharper teeth.

"Stop it Ianto!"

Jack pushed Ianto's chest, trying to get him away. Ianto grabbed Jack's wrists and pinned them behind his head.

"Come on Ianto, you need to stop." Jack urged.

Ianto nuzzled Jack's neck and breathed in the heavy scent that was Jack, "God, you smell good!"

"Ianto please…" Jack whispered beneath him and Ianto pulled away for a moment.

"Jack, lock me in the cells." He said sternly.

"What? No."

Ianto growled angrily, "Lock me up before I hurt you!"

"What's wrong Ianto?" Jack grabbed the younger man's wrist gently.

Ianto looked away from Jack for fear of losing control, "You smell _amazingly _tempting Jack. I need to be locked up before I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Ianto."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. You are not that thing and you never will be, you can control yourself." Jack insisted.

"I'm already losing control. How much longer do you honestly think I can handle this!? I just want you to lock me down there for everyone's sake! I don't want to hurt you."

"And I know that you won't."

Ianto growled angrily and pushed Jack's chest strongly, earning a groan of pain, "Lock me up before I do something I regret!"

**Sorry about the shortness but I felt that's a pretty good place to stop this chapter.**


	6. Blood

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though Looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Six – Blood**_

"Lock me up Jack, lock me up now!" Ianto shouted, trying to get his message through.

"Let's just see what Owen has to say." Jack's voice was quiet, feeling the pain that he knew the Welshman was going through.

Ianto grabbed him and pinned him to the wall strongly. Jack struggled against him but the younger man was too strong.

"Lock me up before I give you a reason to lock me up!"

"You aren't going to do anything Yan, I trust you."

"I don't trust myself. Lock me up!" Ianto pushed Jack back into the wall, earning a moan of pain.

"Ianto…stop." Jack murmured through what little air he had.

Ianto pulled away but stayed firm.

"Please Jack. Just until we're sure I'm alright." Ianto closed his eyes.

Jack watched him intently. Ianto's eyes stayed firmly shut. Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Ianto shook away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel a bit faint."

Jack grabbed the Welshman as he fell. He lifted the younger man up, trying to rouse him but failing.

"Owen!" Jack yelled as loud as he could, not moving his gaze from the younger man's face, "Get the hell up here!"

Owen appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily from running up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"He said he felt faint and just keeled over."

Jack sat the still body of Ianto onto a chair, holding him firmly in place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack had been pacing his office the whole time Owen had been looking over the younger man and had long since lost his patience.

"Is he okay?"

"He has all the signs of malnutrition. I would ask if he's eaten but I know he has, besides, this process hasn't been going for long enough."

"So, what are you saying?" Jack asked irritably.

"I'm saying that because of this change, he needs something in his body and fast. It's like you or me off food for days, we won't be able to take it just like he won't be able to take not having whatever it is that he's needing. Gwen and Tosh need to tell us what this thing is."

Jack looked down at the Welshman, carding a hand through his hair.

"There's something else." Jack sighed, wishing he didn't have to bring it up.

"Tell me. The more I know, the better." Owen urged when he saw the pained look on the older man's face.

"He wanted me to lock him up. He was scared that he'd hurt me, any of us."

Owen stared at Jack in thought before looking down at the younger man just the same, "I'm sorry but he might be right. We're running out of time. You can stay down there with him but it's probably best if you lock him in a cell for now."

Jack nodded, still running his hand through the Welshman's hair, "Fix this Owen. I'll put him in a cell in a minute, just fix this, _please._"

Owen nodded before leaving Jack with Ianto. Jack hugged Ianto to him, sniffling when he knew Owen was out of earshot.

"We _will _fix this Yan." He murmured before pulling away and kissing his cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen sat in the Autopsy bay, looking for ways to fix what had happened to Ianto. Gwen and Tosh rushed over to him, flustered.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"We took Ianto's advice and looked under 'V' for virus." Gwen began to explain.

Owen nodded and Tosh finished what Gwen had started, "Nothing was under 'V' for virus but there was something under 'V' for venom."

Owen's eyes widened, a smile ghosting over his features, "What did you find out?"

"It just says that it is a 'vampire like creature' and that they couldn't find a cure when they first saw it but that was back in the early eighteen hundreds. Surely there is a cure by now." Gwen smiled proudly.

"What else does it say?"

"It says, 'the bitten victim went through a fast transformation,' judging by this, I'd say you're right, Ianto's about half way."

"Ianto is suffering malnutrition, does it say anything about that?" Owen urged, feeling an incredible need to find the information.

"According to this, 'the victim craved blood and needed it for sustenance.' They refused to give the victim any…he didn't make it."

"Shit. We've got to tell Jack. So, it was under venom? I can fix venom." Owen grinned faintly.

**I couldn't come up with a name for it!! ARGH!!! Don't worry, I'll get Ianto to name it, he's good with naming things. Reviews make me feel better about my shoddy writing skills haha.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	7. Separation

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though Looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Seven – Separation**_

Jack sat with Ianto, a glass wall separating them. He rested his forehead on the glass, looking through at the younger man. He watched the shallow breaths and had to hold back an angered yell. He was tired of seeing the Welshman go through so much. He was too young for all that he'd been through, far too young. He straightened and wiped the lingering tears from his face when he heard footsteps.

"Jack, I know what to do to fix Ianto." Owen grinned proudly.

"Really?" Jack stood up, a smile ghosting over his features.

"Yeah, there is venom going through his blood stream, like a snake bite and what do you use to fix a snake bite?" Owen prompted.

"Anti-venom." Jack murmured, a smirk growing as he understood just how easily Owen could fix that.

"Bad news is, it'll take at least an hour for me to have that ready and he may die of malnutrition before then."

"Do you know what he needs?" Jack's eyes grew with concern.

The emotions flooding through the older man were almost paralyzing. He was so relieved that Owen knew how to cure him but he wasn't ready to lose him before the medic was given the chance.

"He uh, he needs blood Jack." Owen looked to the floor guiltily.

"That's easily fixed. Tosh, you come with me and we'll get some from a blood bank."

"We can't do that Jack, that blood is needed to save lives."

"And it will be saving Ianto's! Either we do this or I'll throw you in there with him." Jack growled angrily, "Ianto needs us."

Owen nodded, still not looking at anyone before walking back towards the main hub, "I'll get to work on this anti-venom."

Jack looked into the cell at the still unconscious Welshman and sighed deeply, "Gwen, you stay here and keep an eye on Ianto, help Owen if he needs it. Tosh, I'll meet you up there in a minute."

The girls nodded, following Owen's footsteps. Jack smiled down at Ianto, trying to hide the pain that the sight caused.

"Don't worry Yan, we almost have a cure. Just hang on for a little bit longer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Tosh murmured, sitting next to him as he drove at an eccentric speed.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down, if you go too fast, we'll get pulled over."

"I'll just flash an authorization code their way and we'll be back on the road." Jack's face was a hardened mask, concealing all emotions.

"Jack, Ianto doesn't need you getting into an accident amongst all of this." Tosh smiled reassuringly.

"I…I'm not about to lose him."

"You really love him don't you?" Tosh sighed.

Jack said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed to the road.

"Let me rephrase that. I know that you love him, and I know how scared you are of losing him –" Tosh was interrupted by Jack.

"You have no idea how scared I am of losing him."

Tosh was uncomfortable sitting in the SUV next to Jack. The usual, flirtatious, cheeky leader was gone, replaced with a statue of a man.

"You need to think about the facts. Don't let feelings cloud your judgment. I know it's going to be hard but if you distance yourself, we can get through this quicker and you'll be back in the hub with him before you know it."

Jack smiled for a moment and Tosh immediately saw the stony façade deteriorate and noticed the tears threatening the older man's eyes.

"Thanks Tosh but I just can't think of anything involving Ianto as 'just facts.' He's too important to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gwen sat by Ianto's cell, wishing she felt just that little bit more useful. She watched the Welshman's shallow breaths and tensed when it stopped for a moment and sped up just the slightest bit.

"Ianto?"

"Where's Jack?" Ianto's voice was low and he kept his back to Gwen.

"He's gone with Tosh to get something to make you feel better. Owen knows how to fix this sweetheart, just hold on a little bit longer."

"I don't think I can hold on." The whimper that came from Ianto was louder than Gwen had been ready for.

"All we need is an hour, two tops. Do you think you can last that?"

"I doubt it. You don't know how this feels Gwen. My eye sight is stronger, my hearing's improved. I can hear Owen up there right now, cutting through that corpse. Everyone smells so tempting, especially Jack. I can only imagine taste but I won't, I won't let myself hurt you. I promise."

Gwen stared into the back of Ianto's neck as he spoke, fearing that Jack and Owen wouldn't finish in time.

"Trust in Jack, he'll be back soon and then he'll be here to look after you."

"I nearly did it to him." Gwen could hear the tears in the younger man's voice, "I came so close, I could almost taste him. If he hadn't stopped me I…" Ianto trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Don't think about that." Gwen urged.

"I can't do this without him but if he gets too close, I might not be as strong as last time."

**Sorry for the wait on this one. I really hate writers block. You may not get some stuff from me for a little while because I have a free choice writing assignment but because of writer's block, I can't come up with anything and it's due next week! Please, give me a bit of time and I'll give you some extra good stuff soon.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**

**P.S: Here's something exciting, my friend gave me yet another story idea haha.**


	8. Taste

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Eight – Taste**_

Gwen walked into the Autopsy bay, watching Owen fussing with medicines and test tubes.

"Do you need any help?" She asked carefully.

"No, that's okay."

"Look," Gwen sighed and sat down on the steps when she noticed how quiet the medic was being, "I know you think it's wrong to take this blood and I understand where you're coming from, it's just that Ianto really needs this. It will be using the blood for what it was intended for."

"I know Gwen. It's just that Jack didn't even hesitate."

"They must be closer than we all thought."

Owen nodded, moving from one bench to the other as he fiddled with the devices.

"I was talking to Ianto down there, he's really scared."

"Ianto's awake?" Owen stopped what he was doing, staring at Gwen.

"Uh, yeah. Why, what's wrong?"

"Good luck getting the blood in there with him if he's awake."

"Why?" Gwen frowned in confusion.

"Think about it Gwen. He is blood hungry, you can't just walk in with a cup of blood and expect him to stop at that."

At that moment, Jack rushed into the hub with Tosh on his tail.

"Okay, uh, Tosh, help Owen, Gwen, go down to the cells and look after Ianto. I'll be down there in a minute." Jack rushed into the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Gwen asked Tosh as they all watched the captain rush away.

"Does he look okay?" She countered, "I tried to talk to him Gwen, he's really worried. I don't think I've ever seen Jack like this. Look after him while you're down there, yeah?"

Gwen sighed and nodded as she walked back down to the cells. The night seemed to have been going for days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack stood in the kitchen, staring at the group of cups on the counter.

_I can't use my mug, that holds too much sentimental value. I doubt that the others would want me to use theirs for this._

Jack moved those mugs to the side, leaving two others. He picked up one feeling a pang of regret and the sting of tears well up again.

_That's Ianto's favourite cup. He always uses that one. He cleans it straight after using it too, ready to be used again. _

Jack put it to the side but away from the others. He picked up the last one and put it by the sink. He poured the scarlet liquid into the mug, cringing as the metallic smell became overwhelming.

_Something to cover it, can't imagine Ianto's reaction if he found out what he was drinking._

Jack grabbed a plastic sheet to cover the top of the mug, smiling faintly when it fit perfectly.

_Straw, straw, straw. Where does that neat freak keep the straws?_

Jack fumbled through the cupboards, trying not to mess it up too much before finally finding the straws. He smiled when he noted that they weren't clear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He'll be down in a minute with something that'll make you feel better." Gwen assured Ianto.

Ianto still hadn't turned around, sitting upright on the floor.

"Gwen, if this doesn't work. If I try to kill Jack, shoot first, yeah?" Ianto murmured.

"What? No Ianto."

"Look, I know that Jack can't die but the thought that I had ever killed him, it just hurts too much." Ianto's head went down to the floor and Gwen felt her heart sink in her chest.

"Ianto, I can't shoot you. Jack would never forgive me and neither would I."

"Please Gwen." Ianto begged.

He straightened suddenly and Gwen's brow furrowed in confusion. It took a moment before Jack started running towards her and she sighed, understanding why Ianto had dropped the subject.

"Ianto, I need you to drink this." Jack said sternly, holding up the mug.

"How am I supposed to drink it in here?"

"I'm going to come in there Yan, I need you to trust me and take this, and drink all of it. Okay?" Jack looked at the younger man's back, wishing he could see his face.

"No, don't come in here Jack, please."

"I need to give this to you Ianto, it'll give Owen the time to get the anti-venom ready."

"I'll only hurt you. Don't come in here." Ianto pleaded.

"I am giving this to you Yan." Jack's voice remained firm and he walked towards the door, opening it with an authorization code.

"Be careful." Gwen warned, stopping Jack for a moment.

The older man smiled back at her, "He won't hurt me."

Jack walked in, closing the door behind him to make Gwen feel safe. It didn't help her much. It added to the unease.

"Get out of here Jack." Ianto mumbled.

"Come on Ianto, just turn around and take this." Jack smiled over at him, holding the mug out.

Ianto stood up and reluctantly turned around, keeping his eyes to the floor. Jack's eyes grew wide as he caught a glimpse of them.

"Ianto, you're eyes, they're…"

"I know. I didn't want you to see." Ianto looked up at Jack now, knowing there was no point in hiding it anymore.

The Welshman's eyes were a heavy shade of violet, matching that of the creature Owen had autopsied.

"Just, uh, drink this." Jack handed Ianto the mug, watching him carefully.

Ianto looked at the mug, Jack, Gwen and back at the mug. He reluctantly took an experimental taste. Jack turned away at that moment, not wanting to see Ianto drink it. He walked out of the cell after Gwen put in the authorization code again. He thought he could handle it but at that moment it felt wrong on so many levels to watch. After drinking most of it Ianto watched Jack for a moment and asked, "What is this?"

"It doesn't matter Ianto just drink it." Jack murmured.

"Tell me Jack." Ianto insisted.

"Just drink it."

"Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter! Drink it, please Yan!" Jack couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

Ianto grabbed the straw and pulled it out before tugging at the plastic.

"No Ianto, don't!" Jack snapped but was too late.

Ianto stared at the contents of the mug, trying to comprehend what he had done. He unconsciously let it go, sending it smashing to the concrete and the crimson blood scattered across the floor.

"Oh god." Ianto breathed.

He groaned in disgust and gagged.

"Why did you make me drink _that_!?"

"It was the only way." Jack wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me then!?" Ianto glared at Jack and Gwen, but kept his attention firmly on the older man.

"Would you have drunk it if I told you?"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is! I need you Ianto, I love you." Jack's voice was full of hurt.

Ianto and Gwen stared at Jack when he said it. Ianto's mouth was open as he tried to think of something to say.

"I…what?" Was the best to come from him.

"I said, I love you and if that means I have to hide the truth to get you to drink that then I will. I _can't _lose you Ianto."

Ianto groaned, "Jack, please don't say this stuff now. You have no sense of timing."

**Sorry for the lame choice in position to stop at but this is me writing at 11.16 pm and I normally stop at 11. Because I love writing this now that the writer's block is starting to lift, I shall keep writing. I'm not tired for a change haha.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	9. Touch

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Nine – Touch**_

Gwen had gone to help Owen and check up with things with Tosh. Jack and Ianto sat next to each other, the thick sheet of glass separating them. Jack looked at the floor and Ianto stared up at him.

"It's kind of funny." Ianto chuckled, "I always thought I'd be the one to drop the 'L' bomb."

"I meant it."

"I just, there have been so many times when I've wanted to say it but couldn't."

"It slipped out." Jack smiled and looked up at Ianto, "But I'm sorry if I said it at the wrong time."

"This isn't exactly the way it went in my head." Ianto sighed.

"How did it go then?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, ifyou were ever to say it, I would've snogged you senseless."

"Damn, that sounds _so _good." Jack groaned.

"I wish I could touch you Jack. I feel like I haven't touched you in so long."

"Me too Yan, a kiss, a hug, anything would do. Only a little bit longer." Jack pressed his hand to the glass.

Ianto smiled at the older man and moved his hand to match Jack's on the other side of the glass.

"I was hoping that the first time it was openly said, we'd be alone." Ianto murmured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's okay, because we're alone now." Ianto paused as he looked into Jack's shimmering blue eyes, "I love you Jack."

Jack grinned over at Ianto, "See, now that's not fair. Now _I_ want to snog _you _senseless."

Ianto laughed and looked down at the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked caringly, "Any better."

"I do except for the nausea from knowing what that stuff was." Ianto groaned.

"I'm really sorry Yan."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry." Jack grinned cheekily.

"You should go check on the others." Ianto smiled over at him, trying to hide his teeth as he did.

"I am not moving from this spot until I can wrap my arms around you."

"Go Jack, I'll be okay. Just hurry the hell up."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Do you want me to be blunt and straight to the point or to lie through my rapidly sharpening teeth?"

Jack glared at the cheeky look on the younger man's face before sighing, "Blunt."

"I'm scared and feel sick to my stomach. That blood actually tasted _good. _I can feel myself changing. Just go and check on Owen, he's almost finished." Ianto smiled reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"I have killer hearing remember?"

"…I'll be quick."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen started to smirk as he poured a liquid into a tube.

"What is it Owen?" Tosh smiled, feeling a little bit better when she saw him smile.

"Just one more thing and I'm done."

Gwen jumped up and ran over to Owen, hugging him briefly before letting him finish.

"You're the best doctor ever to have graced the world." Gwen said, rushing to Tosh to hug her too.

"Jack will be so pleased."

They turned as they heard rushed footsteps, "How much longer will we have to wait?"

"Ta da!" Owen grinned proudly as he held up the dark liquid, "All done. Keep in mind that this has never been trialed so I don't know if this will work for sure."

Jack grinned and ran over to Owen, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "You're my hero."

"Jack, I made it stronger so that he could drink it because the needles can't take his skin. We just slip this through the holes in the cell door and let him drink it." Owen explained, handing him the test tube.

"Let's do this."


	10. Wait

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter Ten – Wait**_

The team stood in front of Ianto's cell. Ianto wasn't the slightest bit confused. He had heard what they'd said upstairs and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I drink this, and I'm cured?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm Doctor Owen Harper so all signs point to yes." Owen replied smugly.

"Drink it Ianto, for the love of god, drink it." Jack snuck the tube through one of the holes in the glass.

He grinned as Ianto held the other side of it. Ianto took it and carded it through his hands for a moment before turning to Owen.

"I have a couple of questions first."

"Drink it Ianto!" Jack urged.

"Just, let me ask. Firstly, please tell me there's no blood in this."

"Sorry Ianto but there are traces of blood in it."

Ianto cringed but he knew already. He could smell it through the glass of the small tube.

"Ianto, please don't let that stop you from drinking it." Jack pleaded.

"Just one more thing before I do." Ianto shot a reassuring glance at Jack, "What effects will it have?"

"Uh, drowsiness, you'll need sleep for it to have a full effect, maybe dizziness." Owen shrugged.

Ianto sighed and pulled the cork from the top of the tube. Reluctantly he drank all of it, hissing at the horrible taste.

"Urgh, that's disgusting."

Jack chuckled, "I'm so proud of you."

After a moment Ianto swayed on his feet, "I feel funny."

"Owen, I'm going in."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Owen warned.

"Tosh!" Jack yelled, waiting impatiently at the door.

The light flashed green as the door unlocked and Jack rushed in.

"Jack, step back, please!" Ianto urged, continuing to sway and stumble where he stood.

"Owen, what's going on?"

"Well anti-venom contains the venom so it may start by making its effects stronger before helping him. That's why I said not to go in there."

Ianto stepped towards Jack but the older man could tell he was fighting it.

"Ianto, calm down. Everything will be okay and we'll be snogging each other senseless in no time." Jack smiled over at him, trying to lighten the growing hysteria in the room.

"Jack. Oh god you smell so good." Ianto clenched his teeth.

"We can't stand here and watch this, Tosh let me in there!" Owen ordered, heading to the door.

"No! The last thing we need is to surround Ianto with the smell of blood. Go up to the main hub and keep watch on the CCTV. I can take care of this." Jack looked at each of them, daring them to disobey.

"But Jack –" Tosh began but was quickly interrupted.

"Go!"

The three of them rushed away and Jack quickly turned back to the Welshman, "It's just you and me now Yan."

"Get out of here!" Ianto grew paler and Jack stared over at him in fear.

"Even if I wanted to I can't, we're both locked in."

"You smell so tempting Jack." Ianto whimpered, "I can only imagine a taste."

"Don't think like that Ianto."

Ianto walked closer to the older man and he kept still, trying not to tempt the younger man further. Ianto gently touched Jack's cheek and chuckled. Jack's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wishes do come true. I can touch you, finally."

Jack grinned but dared not make any sudden moves in the proximity. All he could do was wait for the anti-venom to take full effect.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I…god, I'm tired." Ianto murmured, still swaying on his feet.

"Relax, go with it. Let yourself drift Ianto. I'll be here when you wake." Jack tried to make his voice soothing and lulled Ianto, urging him to sleep.

"Promise you'll be here." Ianto's hand kept contact with Jack's cheek and he breathed in heavily, moaning as he could almost taste Jack from the scent alone.

Jack tried to ignore the blissful look that crossed the younger man's face, "I promise."

Ianto swayed a few more steps.

"Jack, I…"

Jack caught Ianto just before he hit the floor and smiled at the now unconscious, still body.

"Not long now Ianto."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell is going on Owen?" Gwen glared at him as they watched the live footage, watched as Ianto walked towards Jack.

"It's working Gwen, give it time!" Owen snapped but didn't move his eyes from the screen.

He let out a relieved breath as Ianto collapsed into Jack's arms, "See, just as I'd planned."

"Sure it was." Tosh smiled, "How long 'till he's back to normal?"

"Not sure. Should be most of the way when he wakes, if not, completely." Owen grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat with his back against the wall and his legs spread out. Ianto's body was sprawled out over him and he laced his hand gently through the Welshman's hair as he rambled about anything that came to mind.

"I know this doesn't look it, but it's really comfortable. Anything is really comfortable with you involved. You know, I once got locked in one of these babies completely naked." Jack chuckled, "I don't know why but the stories that end in nudity are just so much more funny. Maybe it's my childish sense of humour, but everyone else laughs..."

Jack sighed as he looked down at Ianto.

"You don't look so 'living dead' anymore, although you pull off that look well. Hell, you pull off any look well. Remind me to buy you a new red tie, by the way. I didn't mean to ruin you're last one but I was having trouble concentrating." Jack grinned for a moment before pulling Ianto up in his lap.

"What do you want to do when you wake up? I'll take you mug shopping, we don't have any spares, I could take you clothes shopping, buy you a new suit to go with the new red tie. What else? I'll clean out the hub for you and I'll feed Myfanwy and the weevils."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead gently.

"Myfanwy misses you. I can tell by the way she's been circling the hub, looking for you. Come on Ianto, wake up, if not for me then for her."

**It's been too long since I mentioned Myfanwy in a fic, felt compelled to add her. Nearly over now. Last chapter will just be the Epilogue, get ready hehe.**

**Cheers.  
Gabz  
xx**


	11. Epilogue

**Title: **_**Bloodlust**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Myfanwy**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though looks like some Smut too.**_

**Summary: **_**Here's my weird way of explaining this one: Ianto is bitten by an alien which slowly changes him. Can the Team stop the effects before it's too late? **_

**Author Notes: **_**…why do I always write it with the question at the end of the summary…it's like…dum dum dum!!!! I couldn't come up with a name for this story so I stole it from a TV show, so special thanks to them. Okay I'm done.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

_A/N: Just quickly wanted to say, I am giving you one long epilogue rather than a short Chapter and a short Epilogue. I hope you enjoy._

_**Epilogue**_

"You know, you and I need to have a night, just the two of us. I could get you drunk, it'd be interesting to see you drunk. Your guard dropped, just relaxing for once. I can't remember the last time I saw you _really _relaxed. You know how important it is to relax? I wish you would a little bit more." Jack kissed Ianto's cheek.

He'd been waiting for over an hour, still talking to Ianto. He wasn't fazed when Owen came over the comms and told him to leave the younger man for a while. He would hate himself if Ianto was to wake up all alone. So he stayed, he stayed and told the Welshman about all the hundreds of tiny, meaningless things that were important at that moment. Jack jumped as he heard Ianto mumbling incoherently.

"Ianto." Jack smiled and held the younger man's face in his hands, "It's over Yan, you can wake up now."

"Wha…Jack?" Ianto's voice was quiet and Jack strained to hear him.

"I'm right here, just open your eyes."

Ianto's eyes fluttered for a moment but stayed closed, "I think I'll just go back to sleep."

Jack chuckled and Ianto sighed, content to stay exactly where he was.

"I promise you can sleep in a sec. Just open your eyes." Jack urged.

Ianto moaned but eventually opened his eyes, looking up into Jack's. Jack grinned from ear to ear as he saw the blue pools he had grown to love. Jack quickly checked Ianto's teeth, laughing as Ianto tried weakly to fight him off.

"It's over now Yan." Jack smiled down at him as he felt the weight of the world lift.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, for being here when I woke."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto gently, "I'll take you to my bunk, and you can get some proper sleep."

"That sounds nice." Ianto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Come on then, up."

"How do we get out, it's locked?"

Jack smirked as he pressed some buttons on his wrist strap and the door opened obediently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack lied out on the bed underneath his office with Ianto lying over his stomach. He smiled as he felt the rise and fall of the younger man's breaths. The others noticed Jack carrying the limp Ianto to his office of course, but had immediately agreed to the offer of going home. It had been a long, drawn out night and Jack had been happy to finally have Ianto in his arms. He promised them all that they could come in late the next day.

"Jack?" Jack could hear how tired Ianto was in his voice.

"Hmm?"

"You said something about snogging each other senseless, before I collapsed?"

Jack chuckled and Ianto sighed as the vibrations washed through him.

"So you remember that?"

"I remember everything. I'm sorry but damn, I thought you smelt good _before_."

"Well, I would be fine with that if it weren't for the whole 'my crazy lover from hell is going to eat me' part." Jack's voice was light as he joked, raking a hand through Ianto's hair.

"It was tempting but I am proud to say that you will wake up with all your limbs in place."

"That makes me feel so much better." Jack grinned, "You should get some sleep."

"And lose precious time with you? I don't think so."

"That's sweet but I promise, I'll be right here."

"You need to stop promising that, one day you'll break it." Ianto sighed.

Jack grinned and moved his hand to rub the Welshman's back, "No I won't."

"Well why don't you get some sleep as well?" Ianto looked up at Jack, smiling faintly.

"I will, I just like to watch you sleep. It's calming."

"And also extremely creepy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto woke with a clear head. He smiled as he felt Jack's slow breaths beneath him, as he heard his heart beat where his head was resting. He turned just enough to kiss the older man's chest lightly. He sighed happily, never wanting to move from that spot. Jack shuffled and Ianto groaned.

"What's wrong Yan?" Ianto could tell by his voice that Jack had only recently woken.

"Don't move."

Jack chuckled, "You have to get up soon. Myfanwy wants to see you."

"Did you feed her?"

"Well no, I was a bit preoccupied with you."

"Jack!" Ianto hit Jack's stomach lightly, too tired to do anything else.

"Come on Ianto. Get up and we'll quickly feed her."

"Alright fine but that means I'm making coffee."

"I won't complain." Jack grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack waited at the top of the ladder, helping Ianto out of the hatch. The younger man smiled as Jack pulled him up. Ianto stumbled on his feet and fell back into Jack.

"Whoa, careful Yan." Jack grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

Ianto melted back into Jack for a moment before stepping away, "You go and get Myfanwy's food and I'll brew the coffee."

"You sure you can walk on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Go and get the food, please?"

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. He gave Ianto a quick kiss before walking away. Ianto rushed over to the kitchen, stumbling as he did. He smiled as he saw the different cups on the bench and his favourite one separated from the others. He started the machine before taking his in his hands and pulling the blue striped one away from the others. He made the coffee and smiled as he felt strong arms around his waist.

"Thank you." Ianto murmured.

"What for?"

"You didn't use this mug." Ianto smiled, gesturing to his cup.

"Of course I didn't. I know how much you love that mug, it's your favourite."

"How do you know that?" Ianto asked curiously.

Jack grinned and kissed the Welshman's neck, "I'm not as oblivious as everyone seems to think I am."

"Okay, okay. Drink." Ianto smiled as he turned and gave Jack his mug.

Jack sniffed and moaned as the strong scent hit him. Ianto chuckled and left his mug there as he walked to the main hub, grabbing the food from Jack. The younger man whistled and grinned as he heard a loud squawk from the prehistoric bird.

"Calm down girl, I wasn't gone that long."

"I told you she was missing you."

Ianto whistled again as Myfanwy landed, almost falling over as she did. Jack laughed as she did, earning a screeching sound from her. Ianto tossed the food over to her and smiled as she caught it in mid-air.

"Jack, you didn't get the chocolate."

"You wanted me to bring the chocolate too?"

"I always give her chocolate Jack, you should know that."

Jack sighed, "Alright, I'll go and get some."

"Don't worry." Ianto pulled out a block from his suit pocket, smiling at the shocked look on the older man's face.

"You keep chocolate in your suit pocket?"

"Always at the ready." Ianto smirked as he tossed the chocolate up for Myfanwy.

Jack gripped Ianto's shoulder and turned the Welshman to face him. He smiled over at the younger man as he brought his arm around his waist t bring him closer.

"You're full of surprises."

"I try." Ianto grinned and pulled Jack forward into a tender kiss.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before the cog door alarm went off and Ianto quickly jumped away from Jack.

"Did I forget to mention that it was getting late in the morning?" Jack smiled apologetically.

"Back to work." Ianto sighed, "Oh by the way Jack, what did we end up naming that thing?"

"Why don't you come up with a name, you're good with names."

"Alright." Ianto grinned, "a Night Fright it is, then."

**That's it. I am sorry if that was a lame ending but I couldn't stretch it out too much more, I wanted to start my new story, which I will post ASAP. Sorry for the Lame name too, couldn't come up with anything.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


End file.
